mralexanderenglishsevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion
EQUALITY: Discussion 1/4/2012 Parents and Students: We have discussed various pieces of media that deal with racial and social equality and inequality. They are summarized as follows: <<------The picture to the left: This picture represents that all people are EQUAL. "I Have a Dream"--a''' speech''' by Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr., delivered in Washington D.C. This speech discussed Dr. King's vision for having a world where people are treated equally, or the same, regardless of their race, gender, religion, or background. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gevdV4LvipQ "One Up for Love"--a song/music video by Boyz II Men where the artists are singing about how the world's people started off "perfect" (like children) 'and then they '"lost their way" (grew up and became hateful/sad). Their solution to this problem of hate is love.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUOlrg2p6II "All Together Now"--an excerpt (part) from a speech given by Barbara Jordan, a Congresswoman. (I have to find this speech online) She talks about how some progress has been made in race relations, but that problems still exist in America. She talks about previous civil rights victories like the Voting Rights Act and points out that she has "never seen a racist baby"; in other words, that children are not born racist or sexist or hateful, but are taught those behaviors by their parents. She offers a solution to this problem by saying that parents should model love for all types of people by having friends of different races and backgrounds. "Heal the World"--a song/music video by Michael Jackson that talks about the problems of war,' hate', and poverty (people being poor). Jackson makes a strong point that there is a NEED for the world to be healed because it is SICK. He shows many images in the song, including juxtaposition (putting two unlike things together to make a point) of a soccer game and a battlefield. The recurring chorus is, "Heal the world/Make it a better place/For you and for me/and the entire human race/There are people dying/if you care enough for the living" and so on. His solution, again, is LOVE. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWf-eARnf6U&ob=av2n DISCUSSION WITH PARENTS/GUARDIANS: Your Transfer Task this unit is this: You are running for political office and you need to write and deliver a speech about how, if elected, you will help fight inequality and make Alexandria more equal. The areas you will discuss can be 1) personal, 2) environmental, 3) global, 4) societal, or 5) cultural. You need to use at least TWO (2) of the pieces that we discuss in your speech as references for your speech. Your speech needs to be at least 3 minutes long and must 1) identify what is wrong in Alexandria (in terms of inequality and in what way, ie, environmental or cultural), 2) compare it to the pieces we discussed in class (the songs/videos/speeches/excerpts), and 3) offer your solutions (again, you must reference the pieces we discussed). Some Questions to Do With Parents: 1.Discuss the bolded words and phrases and what they mean to you. 2. Discuss the meanings of these songs after watching them together on YouTube. What are the problems? What images did you see? What did they mean to you? How did they show equality, inequality, happiness, or sadness? 3. What are 3 problems you can identify in the city of Alexandria or the world that prevent equality? What are 3 ways you suggest for HAVING equality?